The Maiden and the Monster
by reiimuu
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a young girl who lives in a small village. She would be like everyone else, if she were not blind. Persecuted by her fellow villagers, she escapes to the forest, where she meets a rather peculiar stranger... :Kaito/Miku, fairytaleish:
1. Once Upon a Time

**The Maiden and the Monster  
Chapter One**

'Once Upon a Time'**  
**

* * *

Ask anybody about Hatsune Miku, and they would have described her as a sweet-natured girl; always polite and always smiling.

Her hair was a lovely turquoise colour, and fell to her waist. However, it was always tied back in a pigtails; it interfered with her work less, as she wondered her small village, sewing seeds and tending to the livestock.

Because Miku lived in a rather poor town, with only a few thatched cottages and a windmill, she wore simple clothes. However, her father was a merchant, and occasionally he would bring home lovely dresses made of fine silks (or at least, as fine as he could afford- but Miku was his only child, and he doted on her). When she wore the soft fabrics, Miku could imagine she was a princess- perhaps the ruler of their kingdom wore such things?

But Miku would never wear these in public, for fear of dirtying them. She was very practical in that manner.

There was, however, one problem.

Although Miku was as courteous a girl as you would ever hoped to have met, she was completely blind – her eyes grey and unfocused, completely useless.

From the day she had been born, to the proud age of her current sixteen years, she had never even seen her own mother's face.

Because of her condition, Miku was forbidden from entering the forests that surrounded the small village. Her parents fretted she would be attacked by bandits or – worse still – wild animals, and she would be unable to defend herself.

Sadly, as Miku was unable to participate in strenuous manual labour like the other villagers, they soon began to resent her.

The children, especially, would cluster in groups, and bad-mouth the turquoise-haired girl, for – as they believed – being 'too lazy' to work as hard as everyone else.

One day, as Miku was stood outside enjoying the gentle breeze, she overheard a conversation-

"I mean, really." The voice was quite high and sharp, laden with dislike; it belonged to a rather short girl called Neru. "There's nothing physically _wrong _with her. Why should I work hard all day when she basically gets to sit at home all the time?"

"I know," agreed Teto sympathetically. "All this work is so- urgh! It makes my skin crawl."

"That's called sweat, dummy."

"_Perspiration_, I think you'll find. Ehe~"

"Sweat or perspiration, I couldn't give a damn. I suppose Little Miss Perfect has never worked so hard as to sweat before- or maybe she sweats _perfume_, being so perfect and all."

"Hmm, yathink? Maybe we should find out?"

"Yeah. Work her in the fields until her hands bleed. Gah!" At this point, Miku could hear a scuffle- Neru had kicked at the dusty ground with her cheap, straw zori. "My fingers were so numb yesterday, I couldn't sew my dress together properly! Doesn't the hem look crooked?"

"Maybe a little. Hee. Do you think Miku-san can sew?"

Neru snorted derisively. "Don't make me laugh! God, she must have it so easy. Her parents must do all the cooking and cleaning- ha, I bet if she tried to sew and poked her finger with the needle, they'd be all over her." Here, Neru did a rather cruel (but uncannily accurate) imitation of Miku's mother's voice; "_Oh my gosh, my darling! My baby! Are you alright? Here, let me kiss it better…_"

At this point, both Neru had Teto had burst into peals of cruel laughter.

No longer able to stand it, Miku wheeled about on the spot, and began walking towards her house. Or at least, she _thought_ she had been walking towards her house- but, quite suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught her. Her slender frame crashed into a taller, more muscular one.

There was an 'oof', a moment of disorientation, and then Miku felt herself being pushed back. Fingers gripped round her arms, and her face felt red; somebody was staring at her. Scrutinising her.

"Miku-san," said the calm, masculine voice.

Suddenly, Miku knew who it was.

"Hello, Ted-san," Miku formally greeted Teto's older brother. She would have bowed, but he still had hold her upper body.

"Miku, did you get lost?" he asked. Ted was always rather nice to Miku; he seemed far too mature and understanding to poke fun at her. "You were walking towards the forest."

"I- oh!" Miku gasped, her mouth a perfect circle. "T-thank you for stopping me…"

She assumed she must have been more rattled by Neru and Teto's comments than usual. What with being so upset, she must have strayed off the correct path somehow; too sad to notice. If Ted hadn't stopped her, she…

Miku shuddered.

Horror stories of the forest's dark, foreboding depths crept into her mind. If the rumours were true, worse creatures than animals lurked the trees. There were tales of babies being taken from their beds at night by disfigured creatures, of the cannibalistic woman in red with the crazed eyes, of the ghostly children in kimono that circled strangers and sang them a haunting, goodnight (last night) lullaby.

For somebody who had never seen another human being, these creatures seemed more fearsome to Miku than they would to most; distorted beings with bulging eyes, bloody faces, patchwork bodies.

Real life nightmares.

"Please watch where you are going, Miku-san," said Ted, releasing his hold of Miku's arms. "You could get into real trouble one day, and nobody will be there to catch you."

He had been holding her with a tad too much force, and left marks on her skin when he withdrew.

Miku could tell Ted was smiling. "You're such an airhead. Lost in thought, eh?"

"Something like that." Miku returned the smile. "Thank you again."

"No prob. Just keep out of trouble, kay? Wouldn't want you to get eaten or somethin'." Ted reached down to ruffle Miku's turquoise hair. Then, with a jovial whistle, he walked off. Miku heard his retreating footsteps.

In the background, there was a commotion-

"_Tedddddddd!_" squealed Teto. "_I missed you! Eee!_"

"_Ow! Whoa, no! Get down! Stop it, Drilly! You're too big and old to jump on me like that!!"_

"_W-whaaa? I'm not __FAT__!"_

Miku heard this exchange, and sighed mournfully to herself. It seemed she would never be able to converse with her fellow villagers like Ted and Teto did- not so carelessly, with such genuine happiness. People either took pity on Miku, or resented her. Nobody would joke with her, or sing, or laugh, or just stop and _talk_ for a few minutes.

_N-no_, Miku shook her head. _I'm being selfish. After all, I'm lucky to be alive._ _The doctor said I almost didn't survive…_

_Being blind isn't a setback. My negative mentality is. I'll have to overcome it somehow._

_Maybe, if I prove to Neru and Teto how much I want to fit in, they'll let me be their friend?_

_And maybe Ted will take more notice of me…_

At this thought, Miku's cheeks flushed pink, and she grew quite flustered. Trying to wean her mind off any such Ted-related topics – her heart was beating quite erratically in her brittle ribcage – she tried to gather her bearings, and headed towards her cottage.

Even if she couldn't see, she could still scrub floors.

She needed to do _something _to take her mind off Ted.

* * *

**a.n: **Lol another fic? XD Eh. I was listening to the Vocaloid song 'the Maiden and the Ogre' when I wrote this. I think it's a very pretty song C: And I wanted to write something fairytale-ish. I might try to make it darker later on, though? XD And depressing like. Anyway. Enjoy. I don't suppose it will be too long.

I got distracted reading fairytales whilst writing this. There are some really weird ones out there :\

Read, review, relax!  
Reiimuu C:


	2. Can't I Even Dream?

**The Maiden and the Monster  
Chapter Two**

'Can't I Even Dream?'

* * *

The following morning, Miku arose early, feeling optimistic and hopeful. Today, she would finally be able to build bridges with her fellow villagers. Maybe (she allowed herself to giddily hope) she would even be able to make friends.

_I've never had a real friend… _Miku thought, equal parts dejected and disgusted with herself. It was, after all, her own fault. Nobody else could be blamed.

_If I weren't so shy, surely people would like me…? By acting so silent, I must have given everyone a negative message- that I was aloof, and didn't value their company._

_Maybe they think I'm spoilt and stuck-up…?_

The first coherent thought in Miku's head that morning, as she pulled her patterned duvet back from rested limbs, was one of childlike, simplistic happiness;

_But everything will change today._

Miku bathed quickly in a small, tin tub, scrubbing at her skin until it almost hurt. She wanted to look presentable, after all- even if she could not see herself, everyone else could.

Once she had finished, Miku picked out her favourite dress. It was of a light material, not coarse and rough like so many of her other outfits. Her mother said it matched her hair (but, of course, Miku had no way of confirming this).

She smiled at brief intervals during breakfast, chewing on her bread crust thoughtfully.

The new day seemed so very bright and warm.

At length, Miku cleared the table, washed the dishes, and then set off down the worn, weather-beaten old path to the centre of the village. This was where Neru and Teto most often frequented, when they weren't otherwise preoccupied.

Miku could hear their voices. They were soft. Friendly.

_Kind_.

"Teto-san," sighed Neru. The dejected blonde, fingers stained with earth from tending her mother's pumpkin patch, had her head lowered. She looked dejected. At least, this was the picture Miku's mind conjured- and Miku had a very sharp mind.

"What's wrong, Neru-chan?" asked Teto. She would have her hands behind her back, leaning forwards, trying to glimpse Neru's expression through the blonde's hanging fringe. Perhaps Teto was smiling- but Miku could hear the concern in her voice.

"I just… It's too much." Neru smiled bitterly.

"Ehhh? You can tell Teto-chan?"

"I don't want to."

"Don't be stubborn! Or I'll get Ted to put you in a headlock, hynahhh!~"

"Pfft. I could take on Ted any day, he's such a _girl_."

At the sound of Ted's name, Miku felt her heart skip of a nervous beat. Suddenly unsure of herself, her feet moved back, just a few paces. Her back grazed the bark of a nearby tree.

There was a snap, as her feet passed over a twig; thankfully, the pair of girls didn't hear.

Miku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey hey, don't talk about my big bro like that! He'll kick your ass, you see?" Teto giggled. All too quickly, though, the laughter stopped. "Please talk to me, Neru-chan. I won't tell anyone. Pinky promise!"

Neru raised an eyebrow. She looked sceptical. "Teto, you're the biggest blabbermouth I've ever met."

"You've lived in this poky little village all your life- you've hardly met that many people to begin with," Teto countered. "Although~ I once knew a girl called Miki. She liked to talk and talk and talk, about everything. Even important secrets. But then, one day, she disappeared."

"People don't disappear."

"Oh, but they do." Teto's voice was unsettling serious. "Especially those who badmouth the princess. But!" Suddenly, it was sunny again. "I'm not like Miki! So you can tell Teto-chan, yes? Yes, yes?!"

"Well…" Neru sighed, and began to wring her hands. "W-well, it's hard to say… And you really shouldn't care anyway! But. U-um. My parents… they'." It came out as a mad rush.

Neru's cheeks were burning pink.

At this, Miku's eyes widened. Neru's parents could not afford to keep her? No wonder she was oftentimes in such a furious temper… It must have been because she was sad.

To somebody like Neru, Miku must have had an easy life.

Miku didn't have to worry about money.

Miku didn't have to work hard.

Miku even had fine clothes, and nice food, but she had never worked half as hard as Neru, or her family.

A wave of sadness crushed Miku's brief stint of glorious hope. She was a fool- too stupid the notice the suffering of others, and too selfish to care. She only thought of herself.

Nobody liked her because she had an easy life, and yet was too ungrateful to realise it.

Miku gave a muffled sob, and sank down against the thick, sturdy tree trunk. The grass was dewy in the morning light; it soaked through her dress, but she paid it no heed.

She was a fool, and she did not deserve to have friends.

So Miku sat, and maybe she cried a little – certainly, she could not remember – but nobody heard her, and nobody came. This was probably a good thing. And, as she sat, her heart felt weighed down with depression- so thick and tangible it seemed to physically drag her slender body to the floor, rooting her limbs to the soil.

_Maybe I, too, could become as strong like this tree. This tree is so sure of its place; but I have never felt less welcome._

Miku pulled her knees close, and rested her pointed chin atop them. She hugged herself tightly, feeling very small and pathetic in comparison to the tree which supported her.

_If my presence really bothers everyone, maybe I should leave. I am only a burden to the villagers- I can't work, or contribute, or converse with them. I am an outcast, and my parents were cursed to bear such a miserable child._

At length, the sunny skies of the morning began to turn steely grey. A deluge of rain cascaded from the sky, like water thrown from a bucket; it turned the mud beneath the blind girl sticky and wet. Her zori and dress were ruined.

Miku's bitter tears and the icy drops of rain seem to mix; to become one; like running paints on an artist's easel.

Miku may have sat only for an hour or so, but to her it felt a lifetime.

And still, nobody looked for her, and nobody cared.

She came to a conclusion.

_They really don't want me._

_I'm not worthy of friendship._

_…So I should make myself worthy._

_Only then will I be able to return to my home, with my head held high._

_So I'll have to leave._

* * *

**an: **My writing feels very archaic to me XD Although I suppose that's the point of this story. Does it feel fairytail-ish? C: Ooh, since I wrote the first chapter, I've started reading a lot of old fairytales online. Srsly, some of them are INCREDIBLY bizarre Oo I mean wtf? O:  
As a random, off-topic side-note, I really love the English Vocaloids XD Prima ftw C:

Read, review, relax!  
Reiimuu~


	3. Liberate

**The Maiden and the Monster  
Chapter Three**

'Liberate'

* * *

The house was empty. The silence seemed oppressive to Miku; quiet was so unsettling, as it seemed to render her both blind _and_ deaf. If it were not for the creaking floorboards underfoot, and the sheets of rain beating down against the roof, there would have been no noise at all.

It was all very disorientating.

Miku's parents were away. Her father had, along with a handful of other villagers, gone to visit the neighbouring land to trade. The Kingdom of Blue was situated by the sea; this was where the Kingdom of Yellow (where Miku resided) obtained all their fish- generally via trade. Miku's mother had gone to see a close friend, who was mourning for the death of her newborn baby. Neither of them would be back before dawn next day.

Miku hastened to collect enough food for her excursion into the forest. She wanted to leave quickly- maybe that way, she could return home before morning's light, and her parents would never know she had gone missing.

She did not want them to worry.

For some bizarre reason, Miku felt sure there was a way to help her fellow villagers, hidden deep inside the forest. Her heart felt drawn to the old trees, and the ancient stories- and, to be honest, the idea of adventure was exciting, if a little nerve-wracking.

Living a sheltered life, Miku had never ventured beyond the borders of her village.

Miku had never seen (could not see) the beautiful sea of the blue kingdom; sparkling like crystals when it caught the light. Nor had she seen the grassy meadows, studded with flowers, of the green kingdom; the fabled female knights of the red kingdom.

But she had heard about them.

Venturing out her village could be the first step to independence. Maybe one day, she, too, could visit all these strange places; and even if she could not see, she could hear and smell and touch and paint a picture in her head.

_And… _thought Miku, as she stood on tip-toe to retrieve a loaf of bread from the top shelf of the pantry, _if I become a stronger person, more people will like me._

_Maybe that is a selfish thing to say – even to think – but I honestly wish it comes true._

_If there are any shooting stars this night, I hope they hear my call (even though I am but one small girl, and probably too unimportant to take notice of) and make it come true._

Miku placed her small bread loaf and glass bottle of water into a basket, and set off.

The sky was dark, and the night was abound- but she did not care.

Her feet carried her steadfastly towards the mysterious forest, hope and horror curdling in her stomach like rancid milk. Her heart thudded nervously, and her fingertips prickled.

But she never once stopped.

At first, Miku felt quite brave as she entered the forest, if a little frightened.

* * *

An hour or so later, only the fear remained.

She could hear strange noises about her, like animals- in her minds' eye, they became twisted monsters with yellow eyes, poisonous claws and slathering mouths. Even though they may only have been common squirrels, every noise made her jump, and drew her woollen shawl closer about her shivering frame.

It was… very cold. Her skin felt deathly pale. Wind circled her face, biting at her cheeks until they flushed red- but the rest of her flesh went was white and ghostly.

And oh- how terribly the wind howled! The sound perused the poor girl, no matter how she tried to plug her ears, or run old lullabies through her tired, frozen brain. At times, the weather seemed like an attacker- tearing at her clothes, cutting through the fabric, snarling like an angry, hungry wolf.

Miku had never encountered a wolf before, but she had heard stories.

Leon, a cheery boy who seemed to warm everything about him up like sunshine, had returned from the forest one day, arm bleeding, shirt in tatters. It was, he said, eyes wide and fearful and rolling about in his drained face, a wolf- a horrible, hulking beast of grey, which could outrun even the deer and gazelle.

He needed fifteen stitches. It took the same amount of weeks before he was back to his smiling self again.

_Could there really be wolves in here? _Miku thought worriedly, flinching at every sound (even her own footsteps), should they belong to the stealthy, shadowy wolf.

Maybe even a pack of wolves.

There was that one story, wasn't there? The one Miku's mother oft told her, to discourage her from wandering the forest, even though Neru and Teto and the others did occasionally when they wanted to play hide-and-go-seek (even the other children, however, had been forbidden from entering too far).

Miku could hear her mother's calm, smooth voice in her mind- 'There once was a girl with a red hood, who was sent to deliver her aged grandmother a basket of plum cake and other such foods, for the grandmother was too old to cook for herself…'

And then the girl in red was attacked by a wolf.

* * *

And further still Miku walked; but by now, the hulking, stalking wolves of her imagination seemed quite tame. There were worse creatures out there.

It seemed as though, no matter where she was, eyes were following her- hungry eyes, perhaps, golden and glowing and filled with malice and hate. They were angry such a foolish, stupid girl had invaded their home so late and night, and any moment now they might-

There was a loud crunch! and Miku all but jumped out her skin.

Her basket of bread and water fell from her trembling, slippery grip. It hit the forest floor; before she could bend over and retrieve it, the bread grew dirty, and the bottle shattered. It had collided with the roots of some great tree, no doubt.

Miku tried to calm her breathing. She placed one hand to her chest (she could feel her heartbeat; feel the blood racing through her body). She inhaled. And exhaled.

And listened.

But there was no noise.

_It may have been my over-active imagination, playing silly tricks on me, _thought Miku. She immediately felt quite thankful- but, also, scared. _Next time, there might really be some hideous monster. And then what would become of me?_

Miku's shoulders began to shake. She knew no good ever came of crying, though, a bit her lip- clenched her fists- stayed strong.

If she fell to pieces, she may never escape.

_But if I turned back now, I would not know where to go._

This reality crashed down upon Miku like a wave. It destroyed any rational thought she once had; like a tsunami, it obliterated all, save for the emotion of misery.

There was only sadness left.

With a muffled sob, Miku buried her head in her hands.

The wind was grower stronger once more. It picked up leaves and forest debris, causing them to dance, light and free, about Miku's feet. Their rustle and chatter seemed to be mocking her- laughing cruelly, like Neru and Teto and, oh, countless other people when they thought her back was turned.

Miku wasn't stupid.

Her turquoise locks blew about her face, her ponytails spiralling in the breeze; as though they were being played with by unseen hands, tugging and pulling and laughing, still laughing.

And then, all of a sudden, **it** started again.

The invisible eyes.

The footsteps.

The ominous sound- **crunch, crunch, crunch**.

There was something dark in this forest; something worse than wolves, or fairytales, or rumours- the cannibal woman, the dead children in kimono, the flesh-eating monster that liked food cold (and red), they were all far less disturbing than the truth behind the forest, and the cold trees, and the mocking voices carried on the breeze.

It was coming closer and closer.

For once, Miku was glad she were blind and unable to see- for if her grey eyes had caught sight of **it** (crouched behind a nearby tree, mouth full of needle-like teeth- the deformed face of a once-pretty young girl stained with insanity and hate), she would have been too frightened to move; too scared to even scream as her death danced closer and closer on tattered, half-formed feet).

Death hung in the air; tangible, like something to be touched and felt; thick and real as any oak or elm tree that towered above the forest and its' inhabitants.

And then, **it **spoke (or snarled or laughed or wheezed, a hideous amalgam of sound and noise, but Miku could hear every word)-

"_You poor girl… Are one God has forsaken? Then, let us carry this sad fate together."_

-and maybe **it **never spoke a word, or maybe **it **never existed in the first place, but **it** was there in her mind and **it** was grinning, face rotted and eyes rolling and still **it** came closer and closer, too deformed and ugly to support its' own body-

So Miku ran.

And whether **it** ran also, well- Miku didn't know, her head filled with the sound of pounding blood and fear and the desperate, desperate wish she were back at home by the fire, safe and warm with a cup of jasmine tea.

* * *

**an: **Kaito next chapter I promise C: I was gonna introduce him in this one, but then~ I got carried away describing things~ Sorry, sorry Dx I hope you don't mind XD

Ha, but I really do like writing in this style. Maybe this is why I'm churning out chapters so very quickly XD  
Also, I'm trying to mention some of the English Vocaloids in this, because I love them so much and nobody seems to like them XD I mean, PRIMA. Like O:  
Alsoalso, I love machigertiia-P's Vocaloid songs, hee. They're so good C:


End file.
